


【银高】于是辰马到最后也没有好好结清工资

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Summary: 薛定谔的平行世界，终战后的和平故事。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 4





	【银高】于是辰马到最后也没有好好结清工资

1

“所以说？”辰马盘腿坐下，越过桌子放肆的拍了拍高杉的肩膀，“你无事不登三宝殿，来找我干什么？”

高杉的目光从窗外的景色转回来，下意识地抬手，又收回手，掩饰性似的敲了敲桌子，轻描淡写的说。

“问问你有没有想和鬼兵队合作的地方。”

辰马一愣，挑了挑眉头：“鬼兵队？我还以为你打算在江户定居下来了，你最近不是和银时住在一起？还是说那个什么？想要重操旧业，还是——”

他墨镜下的眼镜戏谑的一眯，带着和笑容不同的敏锐，然后猛然爆笑了起来：

“啊哈哈哈哈原来是高杉君你终于知道养家了啊哈哈哈哈哈——”

辰马的笑声戛然而止。

高杉慢慢的抽出插在桌子里的刀。

一刀插穿了桌面，可见用力之大。

“哈哈哈哈哈我们都是老相识了不要这么见外嘛，果然男人还是要经历一些事情才能成长啊，想当年军饷的事情你和银时可是没有少让假发操心啊哈哈哈哈哈——”辰马完全不受影响的继续着他的精神攻击，然后突然停下来，双手交叉撑在下巴下面，一勾唇。

“所以？“

“所以？“高杉头冒青筋，又不能真的砍了对方，反问。

“当然是你能做什么了啊能做什么高杉君。我是商人，不是慈善组织。”辰马哈哈哈的笑起来，“那个什么吧？你其实也不好做太危险的工作吧？那样子让银时知道了他又要担心——哈哈哈哈看你的表情是没有想过这么？高杉君你还是不成熟啊——”

高杉黑着脸，下意识地又去摸烟，手到了兜里只碰到了柠檬糖，脸色又黑了两分。

他戒烟两周，银时妈的竟然都没发现，昨天终于仿佛反应过来什么似的若有所思地看着高杉，然后突然笑了起来：

“啊哈哈哈哈高杉君你最近吃糖很多啊！是终于发现糖分地好处了？还是返老还童了我记得你小时候也没有这么能吃糖啊——”

高杉当场把桌子掀到了银时的脸上，拿着刀走了。

俗称，冷战。

再俗称，离家出走。

高杉越想脸越黑。

何况离家出走干点什么不好，又到辰马这里找不痛快。

辰马终于笑够了，这才坐正了一点，然后开口：

“不过好歹看在你我的交情上，我这里还真有个可能适合你的事情。”

2

“游戏测试员？”新八询问的看着银时。

“啊，前两天接到的委托，这个数。”银时抬起手，比划了一下。

“哇——”神乐跳了起来，“那我们之后可以去吃海鲜大餐了吗？海鲜大餐？”

新八想起上回带神乐去吃饭的惨状，扶了扶额。

“算了，她能看懂这个数字就不错了。”银时很稳——然后被神乐一脚踢了出去，一头撞破面前的自动门，一路滚落，然后在窗明几净的大厅正中央停下了。

“不要小瞧一个淑女啊！”神乐抱手。

银时头朝下，嘴角抽搐。

……夜兔的成长还真是显著啊。现在神乐和神威到底谁的力气大他已经说不好了。

“好了神乐！”新八无奈，“不要对银桑这么粗暴了，现在已经不比过去了，银桑的身体已经开始走下坡路了——”

不不不，新八，你到底是不是在为我说话？

“而且前两天还气走了高杉先生，现在是一个独守空闺的可怜中年男人，再这样被你欺负就太可怜了。”新八总结。

“哦。也是。”神乐善解人意的点头。

“哦个鬼啊！”银时猛然蹦起来，抓狂道，“那是我气走了高杉吗！明明是他那个白痴突然发作，掀了我一头开水好吗！开水！”

“那也是银桑你自己不对吧，非要偷偷观察高杉先生能戒烟坚持多久。”新八叹了口气，“高杉先生戒烟还不是因为和你生活在一起你又不喜欢，你这就是得了便宜还卖乖——”

“闭嘴啊！”银时彻底炸毛的吼道，“谁不喜欢了！再说了我的确不太喜欢烟味但是高杉抽烟的样子还是——”

“啊。”新八死鱼眼的看着他。

“啊。”神乐鄙夷的看着他，沉默片刻，然后总结，“大叔就不要做出这种不小心修了恩爱脸红的表情了，好恶心。”

银时，KO。

楼上下来的人终于结束了这场闹剧，银时扭过头，清了清嗓子：“那个，大舅子——”

“谁是你大舅子，我怎么不记得我有个恐怖分子弟弟。”晴明的嘴角抽了抽，“你当我监控江户的式神都是死的吗。”

“不，咳咳，好久不见，说顺嘴了。”银时干笑两声，拍了拍晴明的肩膀，“式神又是什么，我什么都不知道呢。”

晴明额角蹦起一个青筋，冷笑一声：“需要我给你放录像吗，昨天定食屋、歌舞伎町后街，前天车站甜品店、西口公园——”

“哈哈哈哈哈银桑我真是什么也不知道呢。”银时猛然兜过晴明的肩膀，嘴角抽搐的低声道，“录像是什么鬼？你一个阴阳师不好好保护江户，还有录像？”

晴明挑眉：“你不知道？”

银时抓狂：“我为什么要知道！”

“可是你家那位知道啊。”晴明耸耸肩，“还上门敲打过我。不过……嘛，大概是看在我阻碍你和克里斯汀的份上，没说什么重话。”

银时嘴角抽了抽，放开晴明：“……回来我就宰了他。”

“好了，不说这些了。”晴明淡淡，“这回找你们来，是过来公测我们开发的新型全息游戏，结合天人的高科技和阴阳师的灵力，所构建出的全息模拟网游——”

“不不不，”新八跟在后面，嘴唇微动，“你不觉得说这种话设定有点错乱吗。”

“嘛，同人文就不要在乎设定了。”晴明摆摆手，“我们这里面也包括战斗要素，这回请你们来是希望你们配合我们测试游戏设定，同时也采集一些人体数据，完善我们的建模。”

“是吗。”银时恢复了冷静，伸了个懒腰，“嘛，给钱就行。”

晴明笑了笑：“还真是符合你的风格啊。”

“唉，养家的男人不容易。”银时摆摆手，眯眼看了看窗外。

话说高杉那家伙都离家出走两天了，到底跑到哪里浪去了。

不会被又子什么拐走了吧。

虽然又子似乎在高杉正是和她谈了一回需不需要我和银时收养你之后就弃疗了。

但是……

“银桑？”新八扭头，“走了？”

“啊。”银时点点头，跟了上去。

3

高杉一个漂亮的收刀，听到耳边传来结束的信号，闭上眼睛放松身体，就感到轻微的眩晕，然后重新回到了所在的工作室里。

他心不在焉的摘下头上的头盔，看到旁边结野克里斯汀笑盈盈的看着他：“高杉先生真的很会掌握节奏呢，真的不考虑专业来我们这里？”

“不必了。”高杉心里的确在盘算，不过倒不是当游戏开发人员，而是自己开公司的事情。

何况他对于这个女人总是尤其冷淡的。

结野没怎么在意他的态度，或者说帅哥总是有冷漠的特权的，而是又笑了起来：“那还真是可惜。”

“阴阳师很闲？”高杉随口问。

之前他就感觉到某种注视，最后抓住了晴明的观测式神，现在对方又搞起了游戏产业。

“阴阳师闲一些有什么不好吗？”结野弯弯眼，“说明天下太平。”

高杉倒没有反对他的话，而是话锋一转：“你们真的想拿攘夷和龙脉做背景？”

“不行吗？”结野反问，“让更多人知道这个世界上到底发生着些什么。”

“更多人……吗。”高杉嘲讽的一笑，倒也没有反驳。

虽然这么说，背景的确还是经过很大的改动的。松阳和虚的存在太过敏感肯定不会包括，终点最后就落在了攘夷时期的……幻之四人组身上了。

高杉接过头盔，带着据说是测试场景和剧情的任务，重新闭上了眼。

再次睁开眼的时候周围已经是阳光明媚的景象，高杉站在那里愣了一瞬间就回过了神。

这里和松下村塾有点像，可能有桂的手笔，但是整体还是差的很远的。高杉看了看自己的手，仍然是成年人的手，看起来并没有变成小孩子。

周围没有人烟，他想了想转了个方向，向着山的方向走去。

不知道假发有没有心情复原当年的那个地方。他放任自己想着，走了过去。

他走上台阶，然后微微一愣。

树上坐着一个银发的青年，和记忆中一般无二，抬头眯眼看着太阳，一条腿放下来轻轻摇动着，很惬意的样子。

青年看过来，也是一愣：“高杉？”

这叫声太熟悉，高杉一时也有点错乱，皱了皱眉头：“……银时？”

“哈哈哈哈，我现在在游戏测试，怎么会看到高杉呢。”银时干笑了两声，转过头，“错觉错觉。”

高杉嘴角抽了抽，顺手从地上捡起一块石头，直接扔了上去。

银时连忙偏头躲过，愤怒的低头：“你怎么这么无聊啊！”

高杉抱手看着他：“下来。”

“下来干什么。”银时冷笑，“被晴明的式神监视吗？”

高杉顿了顿，无语：“你知道了？”

银时火大，从树上猛然跳下来，站在高杉面前：“哈？什么叫你知道了？你是不是还从晴明那里骗到了录像？”

“录像？”高杉皱眉，“他录像了？”

“他没有？”银时反问，看着高杉的眼神不似作伪，愤怒起来，“我现在就出去宰了那个阴阳师——”

他说着，倒也没有动，而是放下手，重新看着高杉，最后别别扭扭的问：“你都去哪儿了。”

“我能去哪儿。”高杉淡淡，还是有点生气。

“我不是故意逗你的……也不能说不是故意的，就是，怎么说呢，不太想挑明。”银时最后尴尬的笑了笑，“我还帮你把糖换成好吃了的呢。你开始买的那个牌子太甜了，应该不和你的口味，我给你换了一种薄荷糖，是不是感觉还挺好的？”

他挠挠头，有点不自在的样子。

高杉看他这样也没了脾气，淡淡：“算了。”

“为什么搞得和银桑我道歉一样啊！”银时撇嘴，不服气的说，“那你还不是喜欢看我的笑话。”

“不是看笑话。”高杉说。

银时注视了他片刻，然后局促的轻咳了一声。

不是看笑话，就是看你那样有点可爱。

“算了。”他说，四下看了看，“这么看这里做的还挺好。”

“应该假发帮忙构筑了点场景。”高杉扭头，指了指下山的路，“这样看是不是很眼熟？”

“哈哈哈哈，还真是。”银时笑了起来，“以前总是被老师拎着下去。”

他们两个转身，并肩向下，向着剧情触发点走去。

“话说你怎么在这里？”银时问。

高杉自然不会说出因为突然觉得没钱养家所以出来挣点外快的话，冷漠回答：“被辰马烦的。”

“诶——辰马也出资了啊。他还是一如既往的喜欢搞奇怪的事情呢。”银时手搭在头后面，高杉才看清楚他穿着的是浅灰色的和服，显得休闲而干净。

银时歪头，用余光看着他，然后笑了起来。

“这个表情——”他抬手，利落的用手揉了揉高杉的头发，在对方发作前抬手抓住了对方的手，然后亲了亲指尖，“高杉君是想到什么了？”

“想到了什么这里也是在测试游戏。”高杉放下手，倒没有挣脱银时的手，和他肩并肩走着，“不过说起来，我们的确有一段时间没有回去了。”

“嗯……也是。”银时道。

他们后来回去过一次私塾，不过那也是挺久之前的事情。大火的痕迹已经平息，那里已经没有他们认识的人，不过有些事物还是熟悉的。

“回去一趟？”银时撇了撇嘴，“不过还是过两个月吧，啊——最近是真的没钱。”

高杉额角青筋跳了跳，觉得还是需要和神威去做几票非法的生意。

“不过这回的报酬还不错，高杉君你也敲诈辰马一点，我们就可以带神乐出去吃顿好的。”银时笑嘻嘻的说。

高杉看了他一眼：“你之前不是还说攒钱在外面租套房子？”

“嘛，现在万事屋的确是有点挤了，尤其是你再长住的话。”银时耸耸肩，“前两天正好有熟人给我推荐了几个地方，之后一起去看看？”

高杉的心软了下来：“啊。”

“你说外面的视角是什么，似乎也看不到我们在干什么，只能检测到数据。”银时嘀嘀咕咕，扭头看向高杉，笑眯眯的贴近了一点，“我们这样其实他们也不知道吧。”

高杉眯眼和他对视：“怎么样？”

“这样。”银时离得更近了一点，在他的嘴唇上吹了口气，“闭眼啊，高杉君。”

“该乖乖闭眼的是你。”高杉抬起手，轻轻的捏了捏银时后颈，让银时激灵了一下，反手抓住他的手，两个人对视。

银时笑了起来，微微后撤一点：“我们两个还真是幼稚。”

“幼稚的是你。”高杉耸耸肩。

银时四处看了看，然后走向路边，抬手一掐，惊讶道：“这花还真的能够摘下来。”

高杉跟他走过去，看他手里拿着一朵黄色的小雏菊，扭头看着高杉，利落的站起身把雏菊别在他的耳朵后面，哈哈哈哈的笑了起来：

“哈哈哈还挺合适你——”

高杉抬手摘下花，银时抬腿就跑，两个人在乡间的小路上追着跑了起来。

银时一边跑一边回头，然后突然停下来，猛然一抬腿去绊高杉，高杉一个翻身扣住他的肩膀，两个人就翻滚的倒在路上，雏菊金黄的花瓣飘飘摇摇的落在旁边。

“土进嘴了！土进嘴里了！”银时抓狂道，高杉才停下来，然后被银时抬手扣住头，拉了下来。

两个人纠缠了片刻才分开。银时的嘴里的确有土，两个人都弄了一嘴土腥味，银时爬起来呸呸的吐，高杉也有点抓狂的擦着嘴唇，四下看了看，向着旁边的一个院子走去，还真从里面打上来了井水，捧着漱了漱口洗了洗脸。

银时摇摇晃晃的跟进来，翻身坐在井台上。

高杉嫌弃的看了他一眼，用手沾着水，抹了抹他脸上的灰尘。

“手上茧子太硬了。“银时手撑着井台，也不动，笑着看着高杉，“擦得脸疼。”

高杉面无表情的弹了他一脸水。

银时抬手挡住，轻笑了一声，“也很舒服。”

“房子我也在看。”高杉突然转换了话题。

“嗯？啊。”银时一愣，点点头，“你看，你这是自己瞒着我了。”

“你想留在歌舞伎町吗？还是以后有其他想去的地方？”高杉问。

银时一愣：“问这个干什么。”

“没什么……”高杉耸耸肩，“算了，也有点早了。”

他在想自己之后做点什么好。如果银时想要留在歌舞伎町可能还是灰色生意要好做一点，不过如果银时对于其他地方有兴趣，最好能做点流动性更强的事情。

银时从井台上跳起来，也没追究，就是反问：“你呢？高杉君有什么想去的地方？”

高杉一愣，耸耸肩，没有回答。

“总该有一些吧。”银时笑了起来，抬头看着天空，“我现在有挺多想去的地方的，我们过去曾经战斗过的地方，终年积雪的山，四季如春的岛，还有宇宙，当年辰马邀请我的时候开了不少空头支票，现在的确想去看看。”

“你也说了那是空头支票。”高杉本能吃醋，“现在会有更好去的地方。”

“啊。“银时笑了起来，“过去一直呆在歌舞伎町是因为这里才是我的归宿，现在吗……”

他没说下去。

高杉偏头看着他。

银时含笑扭头看着他，淡淡：“所以？高杉君，你想去哪儿？”

高杉一愣，突然明白了他的意思。

他张了张嘴，最后还是没有说出来。

他没有什么特别想去的地方，他想做的事情大多和银时有关，在银时身边，而这里就是他的归宿。

他原以为银时比自己有更多的羁绊，事实也许也如此，但是——

“就好像整个世界就剩下我们两个了。”银时伸了个懒腰，感慨。

的确，四下只有风的声音，高杉突然笑了起来：“的确。”

“嗯。”银时抬着头看天，没有看他，耳朵有点红。高杉知道刚才说的话让他有点局促，正好他自己也没有什么余裕，两个人反而沉默了下来。

“有时候我想，如果我们从那个时候开始没有离开，一直生活在这样的地方。”银时说。

两小无猜，相识相知，一同慢慢在阳光和平的山野中长大，平凡的一同生活。

“啊，也不错。”高杉评价。

“但是现在这样也不错。”银时点点头，也评价。

高杉重新抬手勾住银时的手，银时笑着勾住他的腰，一个发力转身，把对方按在旁边的树干上，用额头轻轻蹭了蹭他的额头，然后偏了偏头，轻笑一声：

“都说了，闭眼。”

高杉注视了他片刻，最后还是缓缓闭上眼，更加清晰地听到银时的呼吸在耳畔响起。

银时的表面总是很有余裕，但是两个人身体相贴的地方，他的心跳总是无比剧烈地撞击着胸腔的——过去如此，到了现在还是一样。

高杉有点按耐不住，抬起手摸上银时心脏的位置，闭着眼睛感受着震颤从手心的地方传来。

“高杉。”银时低声，握住高杉的手，一路划过他的胸膛一直到喉结的位置，然后又一次开口，“……高杉。”

高杉闭着眼睛，抬头对着银时，感受着手下喉结的震动，还有颈部气管和动脉的搏动。

“……做的很真实。”他评价道，不过声音也有点暗哑。

银时一愣，随即头顶在高杉的肩膀，低低笑了起来：“你可真是会破坏气氛。”

“事实如此。”高杉抬手揉了揉银时的头发，“走了。”

“不行，银桑还要检查一下其他身体结构是不是也做的一样真实。”银时懒洋洋的赖在高杉的身上。

高杉冷酷的推开他：“你闭嘴吧。”

他推的很不走心，不过银时倒是微微后退一步，重新恢复了之前的距离，和高杉对视。

两个人互相看了两秒，银时抬起胳膊，撑在树上，笑了起来：“看，标准的树咚。”

“你这样只会让我想揍你。”高杉冷漠。因为这样银时显得比他高不少。

银时显然理解了他的意思，笑了起来，后退一步，抬起手：“这样呢。”

高杉抓住他的手，猛然一拉，两个人换了个位置重新靠在树上，高杉的手撑在银时的耳畔：“看到了吗，这才是树咚，你那是小学生挑衅。”

“哦呀，高杉君经验很丰富嘛。”银时笑起来，然后闭上眼睛，通知了一声，“好了，我闭上眼睛了。”

高杉收回手，神色莫测的看了银时片刻，然后抬起手抚摸上他的嘴唇。银时嘴角弯了弯，很配合的把嘴唇张开一条小缝，高杉的指尖触碰一下，就感到舌头温热的触感。他的眼神暗了暗，手指更加用力的抚摩了一下，感到银时的舌头湿热的舔过他的食指，才缓缓收回来。

银时睁开眼，看到高杉收回手，舔了一下手指，然后挑眉对他笑了笑。

银时感到自己的脸仿佛烧了起来，站直身体，重新拽住高杉。

“……我们还是赶紧跑剧情吧。”

高杉轻笑一声：“早完早回家？”

银时没有扭头看他，就是耳朵发红的走在前面，含糊不清的应了一声。

“也成。”高杉加快脚步，抬头看去，“那就是私塾的位置吧？”

私塾没有复原松下村塾，毕竟那里承载了太多私人的回忆，不过是一样的风格，出现在他们眼前。

下午太阳的光落下来，给一切裹上一层温柔的金色，白墙黑瓦仿佛在摇摆，随时有少年笑闹的声音会传来。

两个人几乎同时停下来脚步。

银时看了片刻，感到高杉走到了他旁边，也抬头看着面前的景象。

“过两天还是回去一趟吧。”银时说。

“啊。”高杉淡淡，“只有我们两个？”

银时一愣，笑了起来：“我和神乐商量商量。“

“不用，我把神威叫过来就行了。“高杉说。

银时嘴角抽了抽：“用正经的理由？“

高杉挑眉：“无可奉告。“

银时扭头看向高杉的侧脸，突然笑了起来。

高杉询问的扭头看他，银时摇摇头没有回答。

也许是因为神经的原因高杉并没有意识到，但是在这里，银时看到的是青年的、双眼完好的高杉。但是和过去的锋芒又不太一样，他在阳光下的眼里甚至有温柔的光。

“走了。“银时说。

4

“……“神乐咬着棒棒糖。

“……“新八脸色通红。

“……“晴明脸色发青。

“……“结野主播微笑柔和。

“怎么还没完——“道满推门走进来，后面跟着咬着冰棍的外道丸，看着面前的屏幕，一愣，语气迟疑的说，“你们聚在这里一起逃班看爱情电影？“

“不。“晴明疲惫的揉了揉太阳穴，“忘记告诉测试员外面可以监控影像了。”

360度无死角。

棒棒的。

饶是道满也有点脸上挂不住，阴阳怪气的说：“所以？不能通知一声？”

“这……”晴明犹豫了一下。

“正好翘班一下，多不容易啊哈哈哈哈是不是晴明先生？”新八尴尬的笑了起来。

“是啊是啊，正好我和结野主播很久没见，我们一起去吃饭然后八卦——啊，不，聊聊八卦周刊的事情吧！”神乐欲盖弥彰。

“好啊——”结野微笑。

“等等！哥哥我不允许你谈论这两个男人，不不不，八卦周刊的事情！”晴明抓狂。

“不，你们完全意图明显吧。”道满嘴角抽了抽，抬起头看向光屏，“不过……还真是让人不舍得打扰的罕见影像啊。姑且留下来吧。”

说着，他一抬手关了光凭，和一群打打闹闹的人一起走了出去。

5

四个小时后。全息里。

“……”躺在草地上的银时。

“……”坐着烤鱼的高杉。

“我觉得我们被遗忘了。”银时说。

高杉脸色发黑，把烤好的鱼扔给银时。

这里的确构架的很好，连烤鱼的味道都很真实，但是——

“出去就宰了他们。”高杉冷静的说。

还有辰马。


End file.
